


Please Understand

by Avvet



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvet/pseuds/Avvet
Summary: Chariot needs to talk Akko down





	Please Understand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a big middle finger to Chariot/Akko shippers.  
> If a teacher tries to initiate a relationship with you, please run away and tell someone in a position of power because that person is a threat to you and many others.

At thed end of Chariot's class, Akko stays back, hoping to have a discussion with her teacher, her idol. Akko had admired Chariot forever and she wanted to really tell her, to let her know how she felt.  
  
"Hello Akko, is there something you needed to talk about?"  
  
Akko stood there, nervous and her heart beating out of her chest. Akko was very brave, but this took a courage she didn't have experience with. She was terrified. "Yes, Chariot." Akko tried to collect her thoughts, to try and say the right thing, "I really like you, Chariot!"  
  
"....eh?" Chariot was very confused, she knew very well Akko had admired her and was the entire reason Akko came to Luna Nova, but she had trouble understanding what exactly Akko meant with her statement, and why she seemed so nervous, as though it took all of her courage to say something like this. "Akko, I don't, um, quite understand."  
  
"I've always admired you, Chariot. Ever since I was a little girl! And meeting you was everything I could have wanted, you're my teacher now, even! But..." Akko paused, nervous and her face was heating up, "well, I've always liked you, I've had a, um, crush on you."  
  
Chariot and Akko stood in silence, Akko couldn't look at Chariot's face, but Chariot wore a face she never had when it came to Akko. Chariot frowned and her stare was almost angry, she was definitely upset, but Akko still looked to the floor, scared of what her teacher might say.  
  
"No." Chariot's voice was stern and her response was very curt. Akko looked back up in pained shock at her teacher, only to see that face she was too afraid to look at before.  
  
" But, I'm 16! It's not like-" Akko, however was immediately cut off, Chariot's voice strong and forceful  
  
"Akko, I said no." Chariot sighed, her expression softening, clearly upset. "Akko, please sit down."  
  
Akko obliged, sitting in a nearby chair. She wasn't sure what to expect, this confession had certainly not gone anywhere she wanted.  
  
"Akko, I _do understand_ how you feel. Admiring someone fron a young age can definitely manifest in something like a crush. However, you are a child and I am your teacher."  
  
"I am not a child!"  
  
"Yes you are, Akko! And even if you weren't, I am still your teacher. Even if you were the same age as me, to indulge you would be taking advantage of you. It would be irresponsible and disgusting of me. I don't blame you, Akko, but it is my responsibility to tell you no."  
  
"But, does that mean, you would like me? If you weren't my teacher, I mean?"  
  
"I care about you, Akko, but no."  
  
Akko was dejected, her feelings had been stomped to the ground and today couldn't have gone worse.  
  
"Akko, if you are looking for a romantic relationship, try talking to someone your own age, I'm sure there are plenty of girls in Luna Nova alone that would love to be with you." Akko didn't respond and sat in silence. "Akko I am sorry, but please understand. I care about you, Akko, I value you. But to have a relationship with anyone of my age or my position is dangerous. Please, promise me that if someone in my position tries to be in a relationship with you, that you run away. I don't want you getting hurt, Akko." Chariot stood in front of Akko, her one hand on Akko's shoulder and the other on her own knee as she bent over to be eye level with Akko.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thank you, Akko." Chariot leaned forward and gave Akko a hug. It was warm, tender, and motherly. Akko could feel that Chariot did care about her and worried about her wellbeing. Though it didn't stop her from hurting a bit from the rejection of her feelings. Akko leaned into Chariot's hug and let go of her crush for Chariot, though she knew it would take a while before the feeling was completely gone.


End file.
